The present invention relates generally to systems, methods, and computer program products for monitoring delivered packages and, more specifically, to monitoring delivered packages and providing notifications when a delivered package is moved.
With the advent of online shopping, the number of packages that are delivered to individuals in recent years has dramatically increased. In many cases, packages are delivered to an individual when they are not home and left unattended outside their residence, which creates an opportunity for other individuals to steal the packages. The theft of packages often results in financial losses and can also increase the risk of being a victim of identity theft as many packages contain personal information that can be used to steal the intended recipient's identity.
Current package delivery tracking systems allow an intended recipient of a package to determine when a package has been delivered, but these systems are not able to notify an intended recipient if a delivered package has been stolen or tampered with.